olympia_nsfandomcom-20200214-history
Office of Air Traffic Control
The Office of Air Traffic Control is responsible for maintaining safe operation of the airspace over Qlerb. As such, a special office is dedicated to ensuring the best possible experience for all pilots within the airspace. the Office operates under the authoriy of the Qlerb Department of Aviation The Qlerb Air Traffic Control Center was recently moved from Qlerb International Sky Island to the grounds of Raymos Regional Airport. This was done in response to the adding of Air Traffic personnel for the protectorate nations, as well as for safety reasons. The facility is broken down into several divisions: *Center (Which controls all airspace over Qlerb, Flanian Pobble Barge, and Great Value) *Regional (Which controls Approach and departure radars for the larger airports) *Local (Providing home office support for local airport operations) *Navigation (handles flight plan management as well as navigational aid service) *Weather (studies weather patterns for Qlerb, Flanian Pobble Barge, and Great Value) *FMT (Facility Maintenance Team, services the building's infrastructure) *Safety (Ensures Safe facility operation, including fire, medical, psychological, cultural needs) ***This manual is undergoing revisions*** (6/26/17) 09/17 Contents: Center Airspace Frequency List Airport Approach/Departure Frequency List Airport Tower, Ground, Ramp Frequency List Airport ATIS, ASOS, AWOS, Weather station Frequency list Misc airspace Frequency List Facility Map Center Map diagram Center A Map Center B Map Center C Map Center D Map Introduction This manual was created to help facilitate the creation and maintenance of a National Airspace Service. All information contained herein is designed to help pilots, controllers, administrators, and other persons associated with the aviation industry easily find what they need to acquire the services they desire. This manual is not applicable to services outside of the Qlerb National Airspace Service, and should not be used to guide aviators operating in other countries. Consult the manual or directory relevant to the country you are operating an aircraft within. The Qlerb National Airspace Service (QNAS) follows some of the conventions laid out by the World Assembly, as well as referencing operating rules set forth by the United States' Federal Aviation Administration, the International Civil Aviation Organization, and other rules regarding international and maritime law. The QNAS classifies airspace based on aircraft frequency and optimal operations into and out of aerodromes within The Community of Qlerb. As such, the different classes of airspace have different restrictions on how pilots and controllers interact and operate with each other. Definitions Airspace - An area defined by aviation accords and regulations that can be used for aircraft ATCF - Air Traffic Control Facility, whether radar facility or local facility Base Permission - Authorization to use a military airport granted by a military base commander or designee. This requirement is waived during an Emergency Class # Airspace - Airspace that is regulated and maintained by the QNAS, using the following: Class A - Airspace requiring IFR operating procedures between 18,000ft-60,000ft MSL Class B - Airspace surrounding PQQI within 30nm, requiring Two-way Radio Communication, Mode S Transponder, and Operating Clearance Class C - Airspace surrounding PQNI and PQRM within 20nm, requiring Two-way Radio Communication and Mode S Transponder Class D - Airspace surrounding PQTE within 10nm, requiring Two-way Radio Communication Class E - Airspace not covered by Class A, B, C, D, G, H, or M. Two-Way Radio Communication equipment required, although contact with an ATC facility is not. Class G - Airspace from 0ft-500ft AGL that is not covered by Class A, B, C, D, H, or M airspace. No ATC Services are available. Class H - Airspace surrounding PQHQ within 10nm, Requiring Two-Way Radio Communication and Operating Clearance Class M - Airspace surrounding PQMN and PQMX, requiring Two-way Radio Communication, Mode S Transponder, Operating Clearance, and Base Permission (Except in emergencies). Emergency - an issue that threatens life and/or property, and requires that the aircraft discontinue its flight and requires expedited procedures to safely reach the ground, or requires a specific quarantined zone and/or altitude to resolve the issue. Operating Clearance - Permission from the Controller to enter and/or transit a specific airspace. QNAS - Qlerb National Airspace Service Two-way Radio Communication - an acknowledgement of voice exchange between Pilot and Controller, whereby the controller has called or responded to the specific aircraft by Tail or Flight number. In Class C and D airspace, this is enough to grant permission to enter the airspace. This is not sufficient to enter Class B, H, or M airspace. Center Airspace Frequency List Position Name ATCF ID Frequency Internal / External Callsigns ATCF Center A PQZ_A_CTR 128.200 Anchorage / Qlerb Center ATCF Center B PQZ_B_CTR 126.950 Bakersfield / Qlerb Center ATCF Center C PQZ_C_CTR 133.650 Chihuahua / Qlerb Center ATCF Center D PQZ_D_CTR 125.070 Darwin / Qlerb Center ATCF Center E PQZ_E_CTR Enterprise / Qlerb Center ATCF Center H PQZ_H_CTR Homeland / Qlerb Center Approach/Departure Frequency List Coordination Name ATCF ID Frequency Internal / External Callsigns PQQI B Approach QQI_N_APP 127.4 Bayside / Qlerb Approach PQQI M Approach QQI_S_APP 123.9 Marine / Qlerb Approach PQQI F Approach QQI_F_APP 133.75 Ferry / Qlerb Final PQQI N Departure QQI_N_DEP 125.4 Nautical / Qlerb Departure PQQI S Departure QQI_S_DEP 126.0 Surf / Qlerb Departure PQRM E App/Dep QRM_E_APP 126.8 Einstein / Ramos Approach PQRM W App/Dep QRM_W_APP 124.1 Waldo / Ramos Approach PQNI App/Dep QNI_A_APP 125.1 Archer / Island Approach PQMX RAPCON QMX_R_APP 124.45 Rapper / Brinks Rapcon Tower Frequency List Coordination Name ATCF ID Frequency Internal / External Callsigns PQQI Tower QQI_T_TWR 120.3 Qlerb / Qlerb Tower PQRM Tower QRM_T_TWR 120.9 Ramos / Ramos Tower PQNI Tower QNI_T_TWR 120.15 Island / Island Tower PQTE Tower QTE_T_TWR 118.9 Teeter / Teeter Tower PQHQ Tower QHQ_T_TWR 120.15 Downtown / Downtown Tower PQMX Tower QMX_T_TWR 119.1 Brinks / Brinks Tower PQMN Tower QMN_T_TWR 120.7 North / North TOwer Ground / Clearance Delivery Frequency List Coordination Name ATCF ID Frequency Internal / External Callsigns PQQI Ground QQI_G_GND 121.9 Ground / Qlerb Ground PQQI Clearance Del QQI_D_DEL 119.2 Delivery / Qlerb Delivery PQRM Ground QRM_G_GND 119.75 Ground / Ramos Ground PQRM Clearance De QRM_D_DEL 118.1 Delivery / Ramos Delivery PQNI Ground/Clnc QNI_D_GND 121.625 Ground / Island Ground PQTE Ground/Clnc QTE_D_GND 118.9 Ground / Teeter Ground PQMX Ground/Clnc QMX_D_GND 119.1 Ground / Brinks Ground PQMN Ground/Clnc QMN_D_GND 120.7 Ground / North Ground ATIS/ASOS/AWOS Frequency List Coordination Name ATCF ID Frequency Internal / External Callsigns PQQI ATIS QQI_ATIS Qlerb ATIS / Qlerb ATIS PQQI ASOS QQI_ASOS Qlerb ASOS / Qlerb ASOS PQRM ATIS QRM_ATIS Ramos ATIS / Ramos ATIS PQRM ASOS QRM_ASOS Ramos ASOS / Ramos ASOS PQNI ASOS QNI_ASOS Island ASOS / Island ASOS PQTE ASOS QTE_ASOS Teeter ASOS / Teeter ASOS PQHQ ASOS QHQ_ASOS Downtown ASOS/Downtown ASOS PQMX ASOS QMX_ASOS Brinks ASOS / Brinks ASOS PQMN ASOS QMX_ASOS North ASOS / North ASOS PQSC AWOS QSC_AWOS Historic AWOS / Historic AWOS PQGC AWOS QGC_AWOS Cavern AWOS / Cavern AWOS PQJJ AWOS QJJ_AWOS Jub Jub AWOS / Jub Jub AWOS PQHN AWOS QHN_AWOS Witts AWOS / Witts AWOS UNICOM/CTAF Frequency List Coordination Name ATCF ID Frequency Internal / External Callsigns PQZZ UNICOM QZZ_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Traffic PQZZ GUARD QZZ_EMER 121.5 Guard / Guard PQQI CTAF QQI_CTAF 122.95 Qlerb Unicom / Qlerb Traffic PQRM CTAF QRM_CTAF 122.95 Ramos Unicom / Ramos Traffic PQNI CTAF QNI_CTAF 122.95 Island Unicom / Island Traffic PQTE CTAF QTE_CTAF 122.95 Teeter Unicom / Teeter Traffic PQHQ CTAF QHQ_CTAF 122.65 Dwntn. Unicom/Downtown Traffic PQMX CTAF QMX_CTAF 122.7 Military Unicom / Brinks Traffic PQMN CTAF QMN_CTAF 122.7 Military Unicom / North Traffic PQSC UNICOM QSC_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Historic Traffic PQGC UNICOM QGC_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Cavern Traffic PQJJ UNICOM QJJ_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Jub Jub Traffic PQCA UNICOM QCA_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Darcy Traffic PQCF UNICOM QCF_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Nells Traffic PQCR UNICOM QCR_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Aragon Traffic PQCS UNICOM QCS_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Resort Traffic PQCU UNICOM QCU_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Astria Traffic PQCZ UNICOM QCZ_UNCM 122.8 Civilian Unicom / Last Light Traffic PQHA UNICOM QHA_UNCM 122.65 Heli Unicom / Harper Traffic PQHN UNICOM QHN_UNCM 122.65 Heli Unicom / Witts Traffic PQHC UNICOM QHC_UNCM 122.65 Heli Unicom / Tour Traffic PQEA UNICOM QEA_UNCM 122.65 Heli Unicom / Alexander Traffic PQEO UNICOM QEO_UNCM 122.65 Heli Unicom / Olson Traffic PQER UNICOM QER_UNCM 122.65 Heli Unicom / Raleigh Traffic PQMT UNICOM QMT_UNCM 122.7 Military Unicom / Kinit Traffic PQMH UNICOM QMH_UNCM 122.7 Military Unicom / Granger Traffic PQWB UNICOM QWB_UNCM 122.575 Seabase Unicom / Jinx Traffic PQWN UNICOM QWN_UNCM 122.575 Seabase Unicom / Blue Traffic PQWW UNICOM QWW_UNCM 122.575 Seabase Unicom / Walters Traffic OTHER SERVICES PQYA RWO 122.075 PQYB RWO 119.025 PQYC RWO 127.2 PQZF FSS 122.2 PQQI FBO-1 128.875 PQQI FBO-2 129.60 PQRM FBO 128.925 PQNI FBO 129.95 *EMER FREQ 121.5 AREA UNICOM 122.8 NAVAIDS QLB VORTAC 113.2 DTQ VORTAC 109.2 MXO VORTAC 108.4 NIQ VORTAC 114.0 RMX VORTAC 115.9 QVT VOT 111.0 QM NDB 353 JJ NDB 397 QI NDB 524 ILS FREQUENCIES PQQI 9L IQLB 108.1 PQQI 9C IJUJ 111.75 PQQI 9R IWVY 108.95 PQQI 27L IATR PQQI 27C IFPL PQQI 27R IGTO PQRM 3 IQRM PQRM 21 IPHN PQRM 36 IQPE PQNI X IQNI PQMX X IQMX PQMX X IQDS PQMX X IRWY PQMN X IQMN Airport Code Designation PQA- Civil Airports PQB- Civil Airports PQC- Privately Owned Airports PQD- Civil Airports PQE- Emer. Services Heliports PQF- Civil Airports PQG- Civil Airports PQH- Heliports PQI- Civil Airports PQJ- Civil Airports PQK- Civil Airports PQL- Civil Airports PQM- Defense Air Bases PQN- Civil Airports PQO- Civil Airports PQP- Civil Airports PQQ- Civil Airports PQR- Civil Airports PQS- Civil Airports PQT- Civil Airports PQU- Civil Airports PQV- Civil Airports PQW- Seabases PQX- Civil Airports PQY- Qlerb RWO’s PQZ- Qlerb Flight Services